


I'm Just a Little Unwell

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Post Episode s02e13 Zombizou, Spoilers, but they're trying okay, description of panic attacks, these kids actually have really unhealthy coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Ladybug can't stop thinking about what could have happened if she was akumatized.





	I'm Just a Little Unwell

“Evening, Bugaboo. Whatcha doing up here all by your lonesome?”

 

Ladybug turned to look at Chat Noir as he walked up next to her, leaning on the balcony railing. It was where he had once planned their “date,” and since then it had somehow just transformed into their spot. It was no surprise that Chat was out either- something with his home life he didn’t like to talk about. He raised an eyebrow, and Ladybug realized that a few moments had passed without an answer.

 

She shook her head and looked down at the city below. “It’s… a long story.”

 

“I’ve got time,” Chat assured her. “If you need to, you can keep it vague. No names or important life details. We’re partners, and even though we can’t share too much, we still need to be there for each other.”

 

Ladybug considered Chat’s claim for a moment, eyes darting up to the pink-and-orange sky briefly before falling back to the street, filled with civilians ignorant of the heroes above them. “I was almost akumatized,” she finally confessed.

 

Chat Noir’s jaw dropped; Ladybug saw his bewilderment out of the corner of her eye. “Wha- you- how-”

 

“It was… a while ago.” She glanced at him, making sure he wasn’t catching on to when exactly it had been. “But… when I saw that little black butterfly coming towards me, my heart stopped. I-I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t think, I couldn’t do anything but watch while it decided to go after someone else instead… It felt like I was going to die but I was just watching from outside my own body.” She took in a shaky breath and rubbed sole of her shoe against the ground- she was pretty sure if she kept doing that, there’d be a hole in the roof. “Then today, everyone kept talking about how I was going to fix everything and how they were counting on me, and I thought… there was almost a time when they couldn’t. When _you_ couldn’t.”

 

“Bug…” Chat whispered. “LB, I… I’m so sorry. It didn’t occur to me that your position is really stressful. You have this responsibility, and people keep shoving it in your face, whether they mean to or not.”

 

Ladybug straightened her back and pushed off the railing. “I’ll get over it,” she insisted. “I just need some time.”

 

“Please, don’t dismiss your own feelings like that,” Chat begged. He reached out and took her hands in his own. “If you just bottle them up, they’ll eventually overflow, and you won’t know how to handle it.”

 

“I guess. Hawk Moth could-”

 

“Hawk Moth doesn’t matter; your mental health does. This is about you learning to handle your emotions in a healthy way, not what he’ll do if you don’t.” Chat pursed his lips for a moment, trying to think up a solution to Ladybug’s predicament. “Please, just… we’ll come up with something; I’ve got some psychology books at home, so I can be your therapist if you want. You need to think of yourself when doing this. Not Hawk Moth.”

 

Ladybug glanced down at their still-joined hands and pulled them away, only to wrap Chat Noir in a hug. “Thanks, kitty.” She gave him a squeeze, one that he gladly returned. “And I might end up taking you up on that offer for therapy sessions.”

 

“Any time,” Chat assured her. “Now, about those kisses you promised me…”

 

Ladybug snorted and pulled out of the hug, planting a kiss on Chat Noir’s cheek as she moved. “How’s that?”

 

“Purr-fect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! It doesn't take much time, but it really does make a difference to me. :)


End file.
